


The Invincible Iron man

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: PLEASE DON'T THINK THIS IS ROMANTIC STARKER IS JUST A BOY AND HIS PARENTAL FIGURE BONDING THANKS





	The Invincible Iron man

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T THINK THIS IS ROMANTIC STARKER IS JUST A BOY AND HIS PARENTAL FIGURE BONDING THANKS

The whole team was sitting on the meeting room, except for Steve, who was leaning on a wall, with his arms crossed, looking down and chewing his lower lip. Tony was sitting across him, with his fingers massaging his temples, and his eyes closed. The rest were sitting across the table between them.

“You have to be more respectful.” Steve started, sighing.

“And you have to be less nosy.” Tony answered.

“See? That’s what I mean. I’m just trying to help, and you’re already snapping as if I insulted you” Steve shouted, closing his hands in fists.

“What did I do that was so horrible, huh?” Tony said, looking at the blonde.

“Tony, you hit a journalist…” Natasha whispered, touching his arm calmly.

“He was overwhelming me!” he answered, looking at her, and taking her hand out of his body.

“You could’ve said something.”

“No, no, I couldn’t! I was choking, I was about to have a panic attack, but no one cares, right? I’m Iron man, I’m invincible!” Tony snapped, standing up and looking at the team. They were all looking at him, worried, except Steve, who still looked angry.

“Tony, you know we care.” Bruce said, softly.

“You’re showing it.” Tony’s voice oozed sarcasm, and now it were his arms which were crossed.

“Tony, please…” Steve started again, leaning on the table, supporting his body on his arms.

“Leave me alone. I’ll apologize later, or something. I don’t need your help. I don’t need nobody’s help. I’m Iron man, I’m invincible.”

He walked quickly to his lab, closing the door behind me. He started all his computers and sat on his chair, when he heard a voice behind me.

“Mr Stark?” he turned back, seeing Peter hanging from the ceiling. “I heard the yelling. Happy told me to stay out of it, but…” the boy jumped to the ground, standing there, not getting closer to the man. “Are you… okay?”

Tony sighed, nodding. “Yes, I… I’m fine. Thank you, kid.” he said, turning back again and taking a half-finished gauntlet for his new suit and a screwdriver.

“Are yo sure? You said something about a panic attack. Do you want to talk about it or…”

“Hey, kid. Come here, would you?” Peter nodded, walking to the desk. Tony handled him a torch, and Peter hold it up, directing the light towards the gauntlet. “You see, when you’re an adult… life is kind of worse. You have more things to take care of, and you are responsible of a shit load of things, you know?” the kid nodded, looking down at Tony. “And sometimes it can be… overwhelming, yes. But with the right help… and support. You can get through it.”  
“I heard Happy and Pepper talk about your panic attacks once. They said it was because of the black hole. Is it true?”  
“It’s when it started, yes. It’s what someone would call PTSD.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay, kid. You can ask about it.”

“No… No, I’m good. I just… you know you can count on me, right? I know I’m just a kid to you and… I probably can’t provide the kind of help you need but…”

“Thank you, Peter.” Tony said, looking up to smile at Peter. The kid nodded, smiling.

“Anytime, Mr Stark.”


End file.
